Percy Jackson and the Lord of Death
by la-esperanza-vive-por-siempre
Summary: Hey so new fanfic, still figuring out where it is going to go. This story is rated M for a reason, hopefully this is obvious. It will contain adult themes all throughout as well as lemons between Nico and Percy. If that is not your cup of tea, I would suggest you not read this. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I reread the story so I could update the next chapter and saw many atrocious spelling and grammar errors so I am editing all of them. Sorry they were so awful. If the warning was not clear enough in the summary, this is rated Mature for a reason, please do not read if you will have a problem with this. Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome.**

 **Also, this is going to take place after they have defeated Gaia (spoiler alert), and are back at the camp. Enjoy**

 **-Hope**

* * *

Percy had faced countless monsters, too many gods to think about, and the mother of titans herself.

He had finally returned from the mission he would have sworn was going to take his life and the lives of his closest friends and allies. Coming back from a death trip like that did not do well for a person's psyche.

After the mission, Percy had felt closer to each of the ten. After entering a blood bath with each of them, it was impossible not to hold them in a higher light. And Annabeth... he had literally gone to hell and back with that girl.

She was an anchor for him, someone who had provided security and a sense of sturdiness in his hectic life. With all the excitement of the war, she had been exactly what Percy had needed at the time.

But now the war was over, and Percy no longer needed something that weighed him down. He and Annabeth were drifting apart, much as either of them might try to deny it, both to themselves and each other.

"Hey, Seaweed-brain," said Annabeth, awakening Percy from his thoughts. She playfully bumped his shoulder as she sat down next to him, then handed him a plate with four slices of pepperoni pizza.

"Thanks," he said, smiling crookedly, but his heart wasn't in it. His green eyes looked down at his mountain of food, and his stomach rumbled appreciatively.

A couple slices into dinner and a light, easy conversation with Annabeth later, people began to dispose of the remains of their dinners and head back to their cabins. It was then that Nico di Angelo strode into the dining area.

He was dressed all in black, as per usual, and kept close to the walls where the shadows hid his pale complexion. Percy knew right away that he had come at this hour in the hopes of avoiding as many people as possible, Percy included. Nico rarely ate with anyone but Hazel, and occasionally Frank since the two were almost inseparable.

Percy was on friendly terms with almost everybody in the camp; he was a survivor of many quests, a trainer of new arrivals, and also the only son of Poseidon currently at the camp. Needless to say, most people knew who he was and often wanted to spend time with him. Perhaps that was why it bothered him so much that the son of Hades seemed to take desperate measures to avoid him.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I have training early tomorrow morning. See ya," and with that and a swift kiss on the cheek, Annabeth was gone and Percy sat alone at his table.

He looked across the area to where Nico was placing food onto his plate, his back turned to Percy. The tight, black T-shirt showed the large muscles in his back, shifting as he reached for things on the table. Nico turned and Percy glanced away a moment, not wanting to seem like he was staring, and looked back to see the younger of the two putting some of his food into the fire as a sacrifice for the gods.

Nico then turned around to look for a place to sit and suddenly stared straight into the sea-green eyes of the one and only, Percy Jackson.

Nico immediately shifted his gaze away uncomfortably, seemingly scowling at the floor. Did he truly detest Percy that much?

Without turning his head anywhere near Percy, Nico stepped silently over to an empty table, as close to the door, and seemingly as far from Percy, as possible, and sat down.

Percy looked down at his cleared plate, trying to think about how to repair his friendship with him, and shook his head. He thought he had done all he could, smiling to him when they happened to pass, greeting him with good mornings and such. But the more Percy tried to become friends with Nico, the more Nico seemed to push him away.

Percy discarded his plate and walked up to the table where Nico quietly ate, looking down. Percy opened his mouth to get Nico's attention but the son of Hades, almost sensing someone above him, looked up and Percy immediately felt a fire deep in his stomach as the gaze of the son of Hades burned into him.

Percy closed his mouth, gave him a quick, halfhearted smile, and began to walk out. He felt Nico's eyes on his back as he exited, and he quickly shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the strange pull he had felt.

...

Nico finished his dinner not long after Percy had passed him. Nico had felt the familiar pang when he made eye contact with the demigod, and he pursed his lips pensively.

 _Why won't this guy take a hint?_ he thought to himself. A large part of Nico truly wanted to be friends with Percy; he had looked up to him, always admiring him from afar. But as that admiration grew into something more, Nico knew it was too painful and would tear him apart to maintain that friendship with a man who could never reciprocate what he felt.

Nico repented the fact that he hurt Percy in his process of isolating himself, but it was the only way he would be able to survive.

...

Percy was back in his cabin, laying on his back with his hands behind his head, unable to sleep with so many thoughts whirling around his mind.

He couldn't go on knowing that a young man he respected and admired disliked him and couldn't stand to be around him. Or anybody for that matter. Nico needed a friend, he told himself, and Percy could be that for him.

With that and a silent plea to Hypnos to help a guy out, Percy succumbed to a deep slumber.

* * *

 **AN: So I know not much happened in this chapter, I'm still just beginning to plot line to the story. I'd love to hear what you think, more chapters to come.**

 **If I missed any other grammar issues or any places the sentence was confusing, it would be really awesome if you let me know, thanks so much.**

 **-Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter edited, please let me know if anything is incorrect, thanks again.**

* * *

Nico laid awake that night for hours. He tossed and turned, shoving his face into his pillow but his mind was traveling too quickly to be quieted.

He had long battled with his feelings for the son of the sea god, but why should that night be any different? Why couldn't Percy see that being friends was too difficult for Nico, even if he didn't know the reason? And the way his eyes sparked when they gazed upon Nico, the color amplified by the nicely fitting aquamarine T-shirt.

Nico internally rolled his eyes at himself. _Get a grip, di Angelo_ , he thought to himself. That boy was straight as straight could be. Besides, Nico, with all of his baggage and lack of confidence, could never truly be with someone. He had a hard enough time being with his sister. But out of all the people that Nico had known, Percy had been the one he cared for the most.

Finally coming to the realization that he was not going to get a minute of sleep, Nico decided to take a walk in the hopes of clearing his head.

He wandered around the camp, admiring the beautiful architecture of each cabin and how they all uniquely expressed the gods and goddesses they belonged to.

Nico quickly passed the Poseidon cabin without so much as a glance, knowing he would linger far too long if he looked.

After passing the numerous cabins, Nico found himself at the ocean's edge. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the salty scent that reminded him of Percy.

Before he could change his mind, Nico removed all of his clothing save his boxers and half ran, half dove into the water. He needed to clean himself of his thoughts.

The water was warm and cleansing. The slow waves calmed him with their steady rhythm and Nico allowed himself to wash back to shore. He knew he would now finally be able to sleep.

...

 _Percy was chasing Nico, sprinting as fast as he could down a seemingly never-ending tunnel. Every time he would get close to Nico, the son of Hades would turn back and smirk as if to say "yeah, keep dreaming, Jackson."_

 _"Nico, wait!" Percy called, but the other boy had already disappeared around another corner._

 _The tunnel branched off into two forks, and Percy tried to listen down one to see if he could hear footsteps. Giving up and figuring his best bet was just to keep running, Percy chose one at random and sprinted down it._

 _He heard Nico laugh, a pleasant sound that Percy hadn't heard in years. He remembered a time when he could make Nico laugh like that._

 _Finally, Percy reached a dead end, and Nico stood facing him, his back a foot from the wall._

 _"I caught you," Percy said almost incredulously. Nico made an attempt to run around him, but Percy blocked his path and caught him with both arms._

 _When did Nico get so strong?_

 _Percy shoved Nico against the wall and placed both hands next to his body so that the smaller boy would not try to escape again._

 _Nico looked down at Percy's shoes and lazily made his way up, looking at Percy's face beneath long, dark lashes._

 _"It appears you have," murmured Nico. Suddenly lifting his dark eyes to meet Percy's green ones, he said, "So what are you going to do with me?"_

 _..._

Percy awoke in a cold sweat, his body on fire it seemed, every nerve on full alert. He needed to get out of the cabin.

It was just before dawn when Percy jogged out of his cabin towards the sea. He needed to rid himself of the dream. "What in Tartarus?' he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he ran.

He finally reached the beach and leapt into the water, not bothering to remove his clothes since he could dry them instantly if he needed to.

Percy dove far beneath the surface, sitting on the wet sand at the bottom, trying to think through his dream.

He was glad he woke up when he did, he was afraid of what would have happened next, and even more afraid he might have enjoyed it. What was wrong with him? One moment he simply wants to be friends with this guy, and the next he dreams about almost kissing him?

He placed his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

"It was just a dream," he consoled himself. Nobody had to know about it, it was his information and his alone. He nodded to himself, suddenly feeling better. He had had weirder dreams before, it didn't mean anything, though deep in his heart he knew he was lying to himself. It had meant something, it had made him feel something he had never felt before, though he was unsure if he wanted to feel it again.

His whole body and seemingly the entire ocean around him screamed "Yes you want to feel it again, it was the best thing you've felt before!" though his mind still held him back. Finally resolving that he would put the dream behind him and simply try to become better friends with Nico, Percy resurfaced as the sun just began to kiss the water.

The ocean helped him out onto the beach and immediately he was dry, giving his hair a final shake. He glanced down eyeing a small sea turtle, recently hatched, trying to make its way to the sea.

Percy looked up and spotted a sea gull eyeing the turtle, awaiting its next meal. Percy gently lifted the turtle and walked it into the water before setting it free. As he was bent over, a small shadow seemed to appear in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and discovered it was a dark T-shirt, one that Percy recognized immediately.

Nico.

The name scorched his mind, igniting a well of excitement that coursed through his veins. It was an excuse to see Nico. Trying and failing to stop the grin that spread across his face, the son of the sea god made his way up the bank to the Hades cabin.

...

The sun was now above the horizon, making its slow ascent into the sky, brightening the world as it went. Percy walked along the cabins until he reached the one he sought.

He climbed the darkly colored steps and knocked on the large, silver door. The sound seemed to boom and echo within, but no sound emerged from the cabin. The son of Hades must have still been asleep. Or unwilling to see visitors.

Quietly, worried about which Nico he would encounter today, Percy entered the cabin, gently closing the door behind him. The cabin was large, much larger than it needed to be, as its only occupant at the moment was Nico.

The young demigod was clearly deep in sleep on his side, facing Percy, providing a nice view of his lovely face and full lips. Nico breathed deeply, suddenly furrowing his eyebrows as if in thought. Percy wondered what he could be dreaming about.

Nico suddenly shook his head, a response to a conversation being had in the dream. He curled into a tighter ball, clutching his blanket more tightly, and as he moved, the blanket fell off one of his arms, allowing Percy to now see a scar on his arm the son of the sea had never seen before.

It was most likely yet another battle scar, Percy himself had too many to count, but something about this cut was strange. It almost seemed to glow a dull gold that brightened quickly as Percy slowly walked towards the other boy without even realizing he was moving.

The blanket had also uncovered his bare torso, exposing his large muscles and powerful arms from years of battles.

Percy reached out a hand as if to smooth the disturbed hair on Nico's head but just before he could realize what he was doing, harsh, dark eyes opened and gazed upon him fiercely.

"What are you doing in my room?"

The voice was deadly calm, scary calm, and Percy, now aware of how his hand was mere inches from the other man's forehead, quickly dropped his arm back to his side.

 _Gods, what was he doing here?_ he thought to himself. Right. The shirt.

The dark T-shirt was held tightly in Percy's hand and he gazed down on it thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry," he started, and the dark eyes betrayed no emotion. "I found this next to the ocean, I thought maybe it was yours?" He stated it as a question but the demigod was certain that the clothing belonged to the son of Hades.

Nico sat up in his bed, creating a bit more distance between the two and Percy, not knowing why, felt the loss. He tried to maintain his gaze on the other's face, but it was difficult with the tempting abs that lay tensed in front of him.

Tempting abs? What?

"Yes, that's mine," Nico stated factually. When Percy looked at the floor in embarrassment and what appeared was disappointment, he tried to amend the harshness of his words with a "Thank you."

"Yeah... you're welcome," Percy replied, reaching forward and handing him the balled T-shirt, their fingers brushing softly against one another, and Nico pulled back quickly as though electrocuted.

Percy stepped back at the action, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Nico suddenly felt a pang in his heart and the scar on his arm seeing how beautiful and powerful the man standing before him looked committing the action.

He looked deep into the sea-green eyes he loved and saw how they danced with excitement and a bit of mischief. He shook his head, breaking himself of his reverie.

"Well, uh, I'll leave you to it then," Percy said, breaking the awkward silence.

He began to exit the room but just as his hand was on the door, he heard, "Percy?"

"Yeah?" he replied casually.

"Nothing, just... thanks again."

"No problem. And Nico," he said, turning to look the other in the eyes, "next time you want to go for a swim, let me know. I'll show you around."

And with that and a hearty grin, the green-eyed demigod left the room.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think? I know that there hasn't been anything of "adult content" yet but I think there will be in the next chapter. Just an FYI. Comment what you thought.**

 **-Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast passed as usual with Annabeth and Leo and some of the other ten. Jason and Piper could barely keep their hands off of each other, although that too was nothing new.

It was now time for training and Percy had agreed to lead for a couple hours of combat. He expected many young campers and perhaps a few older ones that wanted to brush up on their skills, but what Percy would never have expected was the attendance of Nico di Angelo.

He stood in the back of the group, partially hidden in the darkness the shadows provided, but Percy spotted him immediately.

Locking eyes with the lean demigod set his blood aflame and he felt his face grow red before he was finally able to tear his eyes from the piercing black ones.

"Alright guys," Percy started somewhat awkwardly. He could feel those rich eyes follow him as he slowly paced in front of the group.

"So I'm sure we've all had experience with combat fighting before in some variation or another," Percy said, eliciting a few nervous chuckles in the group. "So, why don't we begin with our stance," Percy continued, but his mind wandered far from the small pen in his hand and the group in front of him.

After describing the use of balance and illustrating some useful techniques, Percy said, "Alright then, let's put these to use. Everybody partner up, doesn't matter if you know them or not, just find somebody."

The group slowly dispersed as more and more pairs separated and began to practice the tips Percy had taught them. The one person left without a partner was the son of Hades. Just his luck that the group was an odd number and of course no one wanted to fence with the cold and intimidating son of death.

Nico looked down at his shoes, his eyes for once betraying the nervousness he felt and his isolation. Percy walked up to him, all the other demigods busy with their practice.

With a half smile on his face, he murmured, "It appears you need a more experienced partner to practice with. Nobody here matches up to you, except me of course."

His face had now broken out into a full watt grin. Nico looked up and for the first time in what felt like years, a small smile cracked the stone expression on his face. Silently he nodded, trying to ebb the smile that kept trying to push through the surface.

...

Drips of sweat trickled down from Nico's dark hair, falling into his eyes and blurring his sight like tears.

Percy jabbed at him again, a blow Nico defended quickly, his agility easy to see as his feet moved almost as if in a dance as he swung around the others body, trying to aim for a slice to the upper back. Briefly, seeing this part of Percy's body, Nico remembered his ploy to try to save the son of Poseidon's life using the River Styx.

Percy turned around before Nico could swing his large iron blade, and once again their weapons clashed together, a sound quite loud because of the strength of their blows. Percy was surprised that Nico had held him off for this long; he had know the son of Hades was skilled with a sword and quick on his feet, but he never knew the strength within his lean body.

Percy jabbed again, but Nico side stepped once more, causing Percy to hit nothing but air. Percy was sweating more as well at this point, the brawl much more taxing than he initially thought.

"One sec," he said to Nico with a sly grin before removing the tight shirt, exposing his torso and large chest for all the world to see.

He was so tan and built, the beautiful sight made Nico's mouth water, and quickly he shook his head, trying not to let himself get distracted with the gorgeous view before him.

Percy grinned at him, raising Riptide once more, before lunging forward.

Nico barely dodged in time, taken off guard by the sudden attack.

He could barely focus on the fight as he narrowly missed a hit again, too preoccupied by the magnificent sight before him. He watched with wonder as the tan abs rippled and tensed as Percy circled, winding up for another strike, like a cobra preparing to kill its prey.

Nico tried hard to clear his head but that challenge proved to be impossible because with a strike as quick as lightning, Nico's blade fell from his hand and clattered noisily onto the floor, Riptide's cutting edge pushing into his chest, directly over his heart.

Percy smiled once more, and Nico melted, both panting from the exertion. Percy capped Riptide and as a gesture of sportsmanship shook Nico's hand.

The contact zinged with electricity and Percy inhaled sharply as he felt the fire once more rushing through his veins. Too soon, Nico let go, giving Percy an inquisitive look, not knowing what the gasp had been.

Nico sheathed his dark sword and stepped back, merging into the rest of the crowd that had formed now that the duel was over.

"Alright, thank you all for coming," said Percy while never taking his eyes from Nico's. "I hope you learned something new today, and if you ever want to practice or need advice feel free to come find me," Percy added, and with that, the campers dispersed and the room was once again empty except for Percy and Nico.

As the crowd thinned even more, the room noisy with multiple conversations, Percy called quietly to Nico. "That goes for you too, Nico. If you ever need anything..."

Nico hid the small smile that curved the corners of his mouth upward but could do little to control the swell of happiness that spread through him.

Everyone except Nico and Percy had left, and Nico pretended to admire the weaponry in the corner of the room but truthfully only wanted to stay within the older boy's proximity for a little longer.

Percy walked over to where his shirt lay in a heap on the floor and picked it up, about to put it back on. Suddenly, he had a different idea. For some inexplicable reason he found himself unwilling to part yet with Nico.

He crept quietly until he was inches from the other demigod, Nico's back facing him. Nico gently caressed the blade of a long blade, admiring its luster, unaware of the other's proximity.

"Its name is Frost," whispered Percy, his breath tickling the back of Nico's neck, making him jump. Nico slowly turned around and found himself face to face and mere inches away from the son of the sea god.

Percy didn't back up though they were far too close to be at a so called "friendly" distance. Nico moved back a step, not sure what Percy's intentions were, and found himself pressed with his back on the wall. Percy moved forward to maintain the same distance between them, still clutching his shirt in one hand.

Nico wasn't sure exactly when he had stopped breathing but he inhaled sharply when Percy took another small step towards him. Suddenly, Percy was reminded of the dream, his hands trapping Nico and his body pressed against his.

His eyes darkened at the thought and he took a step back, confused by the sudden lust and emotion he was feeling.

"What are you doing, Percy?" The question held caution and worry, worry that his heart was too broken to handle more damage, and though it was intended to sound disinterested and cold, it came out breathless.

Percy made a decision he often did and decided to go for the route of humor.

"Just thought I'd let you know you stink," said Percy with a heart-melting grin. "It was distracting during the match, which is why you held your own for so long." Nico doubted it was as distracting as having Percy bare-chested and so close he could smell the salt on his skin. "Since it seems you like the beach you want to go clean up?"

Nico nodded hesitantly but even he could not keep the small smile that slightly upturned his lips and made his dark eyes dance with excitement.

Percy led him to the beach where the clear water gently lapped at the sand and the salty air calmed the demigods since the scent was associated with positive things for them both. Percy took off his shorts, keeping his boxers on of course, and made his way into the warm water.

Nico remained at the water's edge, nervous and suddenly unsure of himself.

"You coming?" asked the son of the sea with a smile dancing on his beautiful lips and Nico thought to himself, _It's now or never_ , and took off his sweaty black shirt that hugged his toned chest.

Percy looked back at the younger guy and suddenly felt the fire pool this time deep in his belly as he saw the naked chest and torso of the lean demigod. Somehow, large muscles had replaced the youthful gauntness that always seemed to haunt Nico, revealing a man before him.

Percy's eyes glinted in appreciation before walking deeper into the water. Nico finally entered and groaned at the wonderful, refreshing feeling as the water surrounded him. The noise sent more blood below Percy's belly, and quickly, Percy went farther out so that his entire waist was below water and Nico could not see the effect that sound had had on him.

What was wrong with him?

Nico finally caught up to Percy, smiling shyly at him from below long lashes.

"Shall we?" asked Percy, outstretching his hand.

Nico hesitated, knowing that the most likely result of this endeavor was himself hurting. However, he thought about what little happiness his life had granted him, and that a short afternoon of bliss was a highlight worth whatever wounds he may suffer from later.

Slowly, he nodded, grasping the large outstretched hand tightly, feeling a sense of security and happiness and the son of Poseidon used the current to whisk them into deeper water.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys think? I feel like it's escalating pretty quickly, but truth be told, I kind of can't help myself :). Anyway, lemons and adult content to come (wink wink), stay tuned.**

 **-Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys so this chapter is kind of long, not sure if I should be sorry or not but yeah just a warning. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Percy didn't know what had come over him. When had he become so drawn to this boy that he could hardly keep himself away from him?

He wanted to become friends with Nico, that he knew, but the relationship they had was unlike any friendship he had know before, though he couldn't figure out why. He knew that the son of Hades had come to his training to be with Percy, a decision uncharacteristically friendly for Nico. He definitely was not in need of training or practice. Perhaps he was finally willing to let Percy in.

Percy reflected on the intense electricity he had felt during the fight and as well when their hands shook afterwards. He couldn't think about that right now, not while his hand still grasped the smaller boy's as the currents drew them farther and farther from land.

He was feeling things he had never felt before, things he didn't know how to describe, and while it scared him, it also excited him.

...

What the fuck was Nico doing? Here he was, living out basically his perfect fantasy, (except without the sex and whatnot), holding hands under water with Percy Jackson. He looked over on his tanned, beautiful face and was met with a sly, toothy smile that Nico could not help but return.

Jeez, what was it about this guy that did this to him? He was going soft.

 _Careful, Nico_ , his conscience warned him. _He doesn't feel that way, you know that. How many times does he need to hurt you for you to see that?_

While Nico wanted to ignore what his mind was telling him and simply obey his heart, he knew that he would get hurt if this kept up. It had happened too many times before.

Suddenly wanting this trip to end so that he could let go of the strong hand holding him tightly, Nico relaxed his grip and Percy, noticing the change, finally allowed them to stop.

They were deep in the ocean, surrounded by an array of colors of fish and corral and many creatures that Nico didn't even know them names of.

As soon as they were stopped, Nico quickly let go of Percy's hand, wanting to cease the flow of electricity that had surged through them while they still remained in contact. Percy formed a bubble around the two so that Nico could breathe and so they could speak to each other normally.

Percy looked down at his hand for a moment, wondering why he felt less sure of himself as soon as the contact was broken.

Nico felt a little guilty, seeing the look of loss on Percy's face but quickly reminded himself that he was probably examining a callous or something and didn't think anything of the action.

Meanwhile, Percy was intrigued, fighting the urge to grasp the son of Hades' hand once more, though he didn't know why. No one, not even Annabeth, had made him feel like that simply from holding his hand. But this wasn't the same thing as what he had with her, was it?

He shook his head, a whirlwind of thoughts bouncing around and Percy took a breath, trying to clear his confused mind.

"That's a northern red snapper," said Percy, gesturing to a spotted red fish that swam past them, figuring that distraction was once again the best policy.

Nico nodded, not really focused on his words, though he wasn't able to truly focus on anything while in such close proximity to Percy.

"And that of course is a clown fish," Percy said, moving closer to Nico innocently to point at the orange and white striped fish, brushing his body against the other boy's as he did so.

They both felt the zing that was almost becoming familiar, yet no less striking, from all the contact they had made with the other.

This time, however, Nico didn't move away and relished the flush of heat that spread through his body to his lower abdomen.

Nico looked at the brightly colored fish as it swam away, and Percy looked directly at Nico when he said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Nico looked up at Percy to see him once again inches away, looking directly at him.

"Yes," said Nico, not taking his eyes off of Percy, "magnificent."

...

Percy and Nico explored the ocean floor more before eventually heading back to the camp. Neither of them wanted to part from the other but they new they had to be back before dinner or someone would worry.

Before finally separating in front of the Hades cabin, (Percy had walked Nico there), Percy asked, "Do you want to have dinner with us tonight?"

Percy's green eyes betrayed the hope in his invitation, and not wanting it to seem like something it wasn't, he had said "us" because he knew Annabeth and some others would be there.

Nico considered a moment, trying to get himself to bring back some of the separation he had from him, less pain in isolation, though he couldn't bring himself to decline. Finally, he nodded with a shy smile and he bit his lip, wanting to conceal it.

Percy, however, couldn't and didn't want to suppress the joyous grin that spread across his face.

"Cool. I'll, uh, see you then," and with that, he reluctantly walked away, looking back over his shoulder to gaze at Nico one more time.

Nico smiled once more to himself, unable to allow himself to even consider the impossible, though his mind couldn't help but wander.

Why else would Percy want to spend so much time with Nico?

But also, why was this so sudden? He never made this much of an effort before. Reality hit Nico in the face when he realized that Percy was probably trying to be friendly as usual and was made uncomfortable by Nico's many attempts to stay away from him. Percy only thought and would ever think of Nico as a friend.

Nico sighed shaking his head, disappointed in himself for being so foolish and allowing himself to get more attached, despite every fiber in his brain telling him not to.

Looking at his feet, Nico ascended the stairs into the Hades cabin.

...

Percy grinned like an idiot the entire walk to his own cabin. What the heck was wrong with him? He needed to sort out his strange feelings for Nico quickly. Thinking of Nico brought dark, unwanted images into his brain; Nico in the sunlight shirtless as he walked gracefully into the ocean, him sword fighting, agile as a panther, and dark like one too.

Try as he might, Percy could not get the delicious pictures out of his head.

He also thought about how exciting it was spending the day with him, how fun Nico was when he laughed or smiled at Percy. Nico happy was one of the best sights Percy had ever seen, and he wanted, no, needed to make that happen more often. He, too, was quite happy in Nico's presence.

But what to do about Annabeth? He still loved her, he thought, but that love seemed more and more like the love for a sister or best friend, not something more. He wasn't sure how he felt anymore but he did know that holding her hand had never given him as much comfort as Nico's had done that day.

All the same though, he would do almost anything to avoid hurting her, but he couldn't be with someone he didn't love in that way and deceiving her was far worse than letting her down gently, right?

Percy decided he would take a hot shower to think this through, but he was almost certain at this point; he had to end it. Tonight.

...

Percy walked into the dining hall earlier than usual, unable to wait anymore, he was too excited to see Nico and nervous for his conversation with Annabeth.

The food was just being placed onto the large table and more and more people were beginning to enter when Percy started grabbing food, burgers and hot dogs tonight.

He grabbed a burger and put it on his bun before piling mustard, relish, and an array of other ingredients such as tomatoes and finally put the top of the bun on.

He sprinkled some chips into the fire, silently praying to his dad to let this conversation go okay.

Soon he walked over to his table and slowly ate a couple chips. Nico walked in soon after that and Percy's eyes immediately lit up as soon as he saw him.

Grabbing a hot dog bun, Nico began making his own plate before sitting down across from Percy with a sheepish smile on his lips.

Percy mirrored his bashful smile, his eyes twinkling with enthusiasm.

They just began a pleasant conversation about weapons of choice for different battle types as more of their friends began to sit at the table with them, joining in on the debate.

Piper sat with Jason, almost on top of him, a stunning smile stretching across her perfect lips. Annabeth sat down next to Percy soon after, and eventually the discussion ceased when Piper interjected, "Look at what Jason got me," pulling out her necklace from beneath her T-shirt.

The necklace looked gold, elegantly made, with a thin chain. Though the chain was nothing in comparison with the object that adorned it. A small lightening bolt hung down, reflecting every ray of light as it glistened with its golden aura.

"That's gorgeous," cried Annabeth. "Percy has gotten me so many things, shells, sand dollars," she said laughing with joy. "He always finds something when we, as he puts it, 'go explore the ocean'. Always a little something to remember him by when we're apart," she said, grasping Percy's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Gently, she placed her lip on Percy's, the hand not holding his now holding his face to hers.

Nico stared, a silent witness, horrified in the realization that their time in the sea was nothing special at all. He watched with despair as they kissed, brief, but not short enough in Nico's opinion. Percy's eyes opened for a fraction of a second, locking on Nico's, and suddenly, Nico imagined him being the one kissing Percy. It was Nico who held his face and squeezed his hand.

Percy looked desperately at Nico while kissing her, pleading him to understand what he was thinking, but Nico couldn't. All he could understand was the hurt that he once again fell victim to, though there was nobody to blame this time but himself.

Nico stood up, not having eaten more than a few bites, muttered a goodbye, before exiting the room as quickly as he could without running.

Seconds later, Percy pulled away, not yet letting go of Annabeth's hand.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asked her quietly. Confused, she nodded and stood with him.

Percy did not let go of her hand until they were almost out of the room. Silently, they walked together to the river and sat down on the bank.

Percy inhaled deeply, not knowing where to start but he was aware that this had to be done tonight. He saw the look of anguish on Nico's face and he knew that Nico felt something deeper for him. And if he truly thought about it, he knew there was something there for him as well. He couldn't lead Annabeth on like this, it would be too painful and he couldn't hurt her.

"Annabeth," he started hesitantly, "we've been friends for a long time and after that, more than friends. I...I don't know how to say this so I'll just get it out. I don't think I can be with you romantically anymore."

Annabeth looked at him, for the first time since he had known her, at a loss for words. Fuck.

"I'm so sorry, I need to sort somethings out and I don't want to make you believe there is a future when I don't think there is one. Please no that this has nothing to do with you, I know people always say that, but I need to sort through my shit. You've been my best friend for what feels like centuries and I really hope that after some time, we can go back to that."

Annabeth looked at her shoes before finally nodding slowly. "O-Okay Percy. I'm going to need some time... but I just want you to be happy," she said, giving a sad smile as tears ran down her cheeks. "I need to go," she said standing," and without another word, she darted off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So things are heating up. I'm still kind of writing without a plot line planned, just kind of doing it as I go so I apologize that it is kind of rocky. Hopefully inspiration comes to me or something but anyway, thanks for sticking with it. Also, lots of foul language in this chapter, if you can't handle that you shouldn't be reading it in the first place but if you are then here is your warning. I'll quit rambling.**

 **-Hope**

* * *

Nico had hurried back to his cabin. Seeing Percy in such an intimate position with Annabeth had been like a slap to the face, a rude awakening from such a pleasant dream. But that was all it had been, nothing more; just a dream.

He shook his head and mentally kicked himself. _Stupid, stupid stupid!_

Gods, why did he keep doing this to himself. He was such a fucking idiot, telling himself to keep those walls up for they protected him. But he never listened, and never learned.

 _And how did Percy not take a fucking hint?_ he thought to himself, his anger suddenly directed at the other demigod; it was easier to feel resentful towards somebody other than himself for once.

Deep down he knew that it was Percy's last wish to hurt Nico, but he had to direct his displeasure somewhere and he was exhausted hating himself all the time.

Why did she have to rub it in? Did she even know how good she had it? How lucky she was? And what the fuck did Percy think was implied with hand holding and whispering close to his ear and all of those weird, more than friendly signals he was sending him? Why would he play with Nico like that only to let him down yet again?

Did he know how Nico felt? Was this some sick game to him?

 _No_ , he reassured himself. Percy was far to kind to do something like that. Which meant one of two things; either he was completely oblivious to the signals he was sending Nico, thinking they were simply friendly, or he actually felt those things himself and didn't know what to do.

Nico assumed it was the former because Percy had been oblivious to Nico's "forbidden love" for so long, what could have caused that to change?

Nico groaned again. He couldn't deal with this anymore.

He couldn't deal with _him_ anymore.

He needed to leave.

Now.

Without another thought so that his mind or heart, who cares which, could change his mind, Nico quickly ruffled through his stuff, grabbing a duffel bag and grabbing what he would need for the next few weeks or months, however long it would take to get over Percy Jackson.

He stuffed the bag full of clothes, his toothbrush, and a wad of hundred dollar bills he could use for a place to stay wherever he went. Sheathing his Stygian iron sword and giving his room one final review, Nico walked towards the door, ready to disappear once more.

...

Gods, Percy felt awful. Watching that look of anguish as Annabeth kissed him was almost too much to bare.

He needed to talk to him, explain himself... or something.

But what would he say? Sorry I was kissing in front of you?

He wasn't sure how Nico would feel about Percy showing that he knew how Nico felt about him, he had kept his feelings a secret for this long.

But he had to do something. Knowing Nico, he would probably shut Percy out again after the incident if Percy didn't do something. He needed to try at least, fail though he might.

Making up his mind, Percy jogged up the river bank and to the Hades cabin.

...

Nico was just walking down the steps when Percy approached him.

Nico gave a morose look and walked away from Percy, his back to him.

"Nico," said Percy quietly, though he knew Nico could hear him. "Nico," he said louder this time.

The son of Hades shook his head and kept walking quickly, still not turning to look at him.

"Gods, Nico!" Percy exclaimed, jogging to catch up and grabbing Nico's wrist, swinging the younger boy around so they were face to face. Nico refused to look into Percy's eyes, not sure if he could control his emotions if he did.

"Let go of me," Nico said, deathly quiet.

"No, Nico-"

"I said let go." Nico tried to wrench himself out of Percy's firm grasp but the son of Poseidon was strong.

"Please, just listen to me."

Nico looked up into the emerald green eyes he adored, trying to keep his feelings at bay.

Percy finally let go, trusting that Nico would now listen to him. Nico began to turn, but Percy said, "If you think that I'm just going to let you leave because you saw her kissing me, I'm sorry to tell you that you are horribly mistaken." The corners of Percy's lips quirked a little, but Nico still looked like stone.

Nico began to back up, being surrounded by Percy was bringing up thoughts and feelings he didn't want to think about.

Percy took a step forward, maintaining and even lessening the space that they had had before. Without thinking, he grabbed Nico's chin, pulling it to make him look him in the eyes.

The small gesture was too much for Nico and the stone face cracked, showing the years of pain and torment upon it.

"You're with someone else. She makes you happy... I saw you guys tonight, you deserve to be happy Percy. I'm sorry I can't do that for you but I can't keep getting hurt by watching you and wishing I was somebody I'm not."

Percy shook his head, plagued that all these years had caused such unhappiness in Nico, a man he would not change for the world.

"I ended it with her. It's over between us..." Percy started, but Nico shook his head.

"You haven't seen me for all of these years. I've tried to be friends with you, I've tried to stay away from you and either way is torture. Just because it's over with her doesn't mean anything has changed."

"Nico... I'm so sorry to have caused you so much hurt. I wish I would've done so many things differently, but I can't." Nico gave a melancholy look and began to back up again, but Percy grabbed his face and stepped closer, gently running his finger across Nico's cheek.

"But I see you now," he said before pressing his lips to Nico's.

* * *

 **AN: so really short, I know but the last chapter was pretty long. And this one was spicy haha. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a while. I didn't know where I wanted this story to go, I still don't really to be quite honest. it's probably going to be pretty short and with very little conflict, just some fluff I guess. The reason I started this up again was because I got a review for the first time in a long long while so thank you HeartLove339 for reviewing multiple stories and inspiring me to continue this one. Hope you like where it goes.**

* * *

Percy didn't know what came over him. One moment he was talking to Nico, trying to convince him to stay, and the next he was passionately kissing him, needing to show him physically how much Percy truly cared.

Words seemed to fail him when his heart was on the line, and he though actions spoke louder than words.

He pressed his body flush again the Son of Hades, feeling the smaller boy respond and open up to him.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, Percy's hands tangling in Nico's thick hair and pulling the boy to him while Nico's rested gently on Percy's chest and shoulders.

In reality, the moment lasted only a few seconds before the spell was broken and Nico pushed Percy off of him.

Percy panted heavily, heat evident in his bright eyes though disappointment and guilt lingered there as well.

"Nico," he murmured, taking a step toward the dark haired man while he in turn took a step back, maintaining the space between them.

"I'm not right for you, Percy," he whispered, pleading for him to understand. "I'm scary, people don't like to talk to me... you and Annabeth are meant to be, I shouldn't have come between you."

Percy looked into the coal eyes before him, trying desperately to read them to know how this boy could think so little of himself.

"Nico," he said, trying once again to take a step forward only for the son of death to take another step back. "Annabeth and I, we'd been drifting apart for a while now. I should have ended it sooner than I did, please don't think it was your fault."

He took another step, unrelenting as ever and unwilling to give up no matter how much Nico tried to push him away.

Nico himself looked unconvinced, stony expression frowning slightly as he doubted Percy's words.

This time, Nico did not step away, and the demigods were face to face, so close they could feel the other's breath.

Percy reached out and cupped Nico's cheek once more, Nico unwillingly leaning into his palm.

"Nico," Percy breathed, and Nico closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the ocean that lingered on the other's skin. "You are worth so much more than you think you are."

Percy leaned in once more, staring into the opaque eyes, imploring them to understand.

Nico's heart fluttered in his chest as he absorbed the words, wanting to play them over and over in his mind.

"But I've wanted you for so long," Nico said, the thumb on his cheek stroking softly, "Why now? Did you never notice? I pushed you away as far as I could," he said, chewing his bottom lip that made Percy want to kiss him again.

"I was blind, Nico. I always wanted to be your friend, I couldn't understand why you kept pushing me away." The hand caressing Nico moved to his hair, fingering the soft locks. "Please don't push me away anymore," Percy said, and leaned in, his lips mere inches from Nico's.

Nico stared; he was at a loss for words, he was having trouble processing all that had been said, and Percy's breath on his face was intoxicating.

Seeing that Nico wasn't going to pull away again, Percy closed what little distance remained between them, pressing his lips softly against the other's.

Nico responded gently at first, wanting to relish the moment, but years of pent up desire broke something within him and he grabbed Percy's head harder, opening his mouth and exploring it with his tongue.

Percy moaned into Nico's mouth, Nico quickly growing aroused from the sound and the fact that it had been his.

He broke apart after a few more passionate seconds, holding Percy off when he tried to continue the kiss.

"Let's go some place more private," Nico whispered, clutching Percy's hand firmly in his own, worried that if he let go, he would wake up and discover it was all a dream.

But the blood rushing in his ears and someplace else told him it was real.

Quickly, they bounded to the Hades cabin, it was past dusk and their was enough shadow for them to travel unseen. Finally losing his patience, though they only had a couple more cabins to go, Nico shadow traveled them to the Hades cabin.

Percy gasped at the cold sensation as darkness overtook them but was quickly warmed when Nico's arms wrapped around him once more, pressing their bodies together as they kissed passionately.

Nico quickly lead him to his bunk, never separating from him.

Nico turned him so that the backs of Percy's knees hit the bed and Nico wasted no time in shoving him on, straddling him as they continued to kiss.

Nico moved his hips in a way the ground their erections against each other, causing Percy to let out a low groan as he tangled his hands in Nico's dark hair.

The son of Hades moved his hands across Percy's chest, feeling the chiseled muscled beneath his tight shirt.

He began to toy with the bottom of the orange T-shirt, pressing his hands beneath the cotton cloth, and moaned as he ran his hands along Percy's bare chest for the first time.

How he'd longed to feel them when they had dueled and Percy had taken off his shirt. He must have been playing with him then, knowing the reaction he could get out of Nico.

But now the body was his to feel, it was a different kind of game, no longer of longing but of lust.

Percy kissed him fervently, pressing his lips at a bruising force against Nico's.

They weren't close enough, to many barriers between them, and Nico wanted to feel his bare skin against Percy's.

Pulling his hands from Percy's chest, he toyed with the bottom of the T-shirt, beginning to lift it up and off of Percy, but strong, rough hands stopped his movements, holding them to his chest.

Nico continued to press his lips against Percy's, trying to remove his hands from the binding grip, but to no avail.

Percy pulled his face away from Nico, panting roughly, his hair disheveled and a slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"What is it?" Nico asked, he was impatient, years of pent up longing bursting through the damn.

"Nico," Percy said, cautiously removing his hands before sitting up, still beneath the other demigod.

He reached a hand up and softly caressed Nico's flushed cheek, trying to calm him though reassure him his feelings had not changed.

"I want more than a one-night stand with you," he said softly, still tracing patterns on Nico's cheek.

Nico looked up, confusion in the dark eyes that still gleamed with lust.

"I don't want to rush into this. What if I'm not who you think I am? You've been pining after this idealized version of me, what if I don't live up to that expectation? I don't want-" he broke off suddenly, his hand dropping from Nico's face.

Nico implored the sea-green eyes before him, looking into the heart hidden behind them. "Percy," he said, reaching his hand and looping them around his neck. "I know who you are. You're the one who was my friend when no one else was. You're the one who tried to approach me when no one else would. You're the one who almost died trying to save my sister. You're the one that's kept with me, even though I push you away, even though I act like I hate you. Percy, you're the one," he said, unable to fathom how such a confident, cocky guy could be so insecure.

Percy gave a half smile, still worried but willing to drop it for the time being.

"I still want to take this slow, you deserve more than a rushed relationship," Percy said.

Nico leaned forward, softly pressing their lips together. "I've waited a long time for you, Percy," he whispered. "I'll wait as long as you want me to."


	7. Chapter 7

Nico could not remember the last time he had woken happy. It was most likely when Bianca was still alive.

Nico finally had something, or more specifically, someone, to look forward to. Someone to make his days no longer dull, to make his cold heart beat with warmth.

Percy.

After they had spoken and given one last longing kiss, Nico had departed, wanting to give the other demigod space and time to think through his feelings. While Nico had harbored these emotions for years, everything was still incredibly new for Percy, and Nico would not risk losing him.

He usually was a patient person, intelligent and cunning enough to know that each step in a plan should not be rushed to ensure the desired result, but he had a hard time maintaining those thoughts when it came to Percy.

He had waited so terribly long, risking his life for the son of the sea god only to have to watch and witness his growing relationship with that girl.

How often had he pictured those strong arms around _him,_ tangling in his thick dark locks rather than the blonde.

How often had he woken with tears in his eyes, knowing he would never be enough, never be looked at by those eyes as something _more._

When Nico awoke, he had initially been happy, the remnants of his dream that, as always, contained Percy, still twisting his mind to believe that Percy had finally become his.

Rational thought doused the dream and panic and despair squeezed his throat as he realized it had all been an illusion. The kiss. Those arms. The way they had held Nico to his chest...

As the remnants of sleep left him, however, true thoughts and memories overtook the idea of a fantasy and Nico realized that the past night had been a _memory,_ not a dream, though it seemed far too good to be true.

With this knowledge, hope and excitement bubbling in his empty stomach, he removed the T-shirt and boxers he normally slept in and grabbed his usual dark, depressing clothing.

He examined the clothes in his hands, a black shirt with a large skull on it, cliche, he knew, but it kept people from bothering it.

Today, however, he was in too good a mood to exude such a dark themed shirt and instead grabbed the one he had worn a couple days before.

He inhaled, and even though it had been washed, he still could smell the salty air of the ocean within its fibers.

...

Percy awoke in a similar state, a slow grin spreading across his tan face as his eyes lazily flickered open.

He, unlike Nico, knew what had occurred was no dream; while he had dreamed of Nico before, he had never been able to imagine just how amazing it would feel to have their lips pressed together, and because of that, he had always awoken before any of that could happen.

He released the pillow he had been holding tightly to his chest in slumber, knowing full well he had been thinking about cuddling Nico in a similar fashion. Though he knew the son of Hades would likely punch him if he knew he thought about "cuddling" him.

Percy turned over so he laid on his back, hands behind his head as he smirked up at his ceiling.

...

Percy dressed quickly, anxious to see the son of death for breakfast.

As he tied the laces of his shoes, he grinned once more at the thought of Nico; he felt like a lovesick schoolboy but couldn't find it within himself to care.

As he checked his appearance once more, nerves zinging in his stomach, he left quickly, smirking devilishly as he came up with a plan.

...

Nico had just finished dressing and had his hand hovering over the knob to his cabin's door when he heard a knock.

It was the first time he could think of someone coming to visit him, let alone knocking. Nobody had ever dared disturb the son of Hades. Except...

"Percy," he said, swinging the door open slightly, still remaining within his cabin.

"Nico," Percy responded with a teasing smile playing on his lips. "Good, now that we got introductions out of the way, you hungry?"

Nico rolled his eyes at his brashness and immature humor.

"I am perfectly capable of walking to the dining area." he said, though his heart fluttered slightly at the gesture. Percy was unphased by the usual coldness, he knew what lie beneath the stony exterior.

Percy rolled his eyes and began to loop his arm through Nico's, urging him to come along, when Nico pulled him within to the privacy of the cabin, shutting the door behind them.

Percy gave him an exasperated look, he wanted to eat after all, and raised an eyebrow.

"Before we go, we need to get a few things straight." At this, Percy chuckled and muttered, "Unlike you."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Listen." Percy's face grew somber, and he could tell Nico was serious. Well, more serious than usual.

Percy stayed silent but his expression seemed to say to continue.

"You just got out of a relationship with that girl. Do you really want to go waltzing around with you on my arm?"

Percy sobered even more. The thought had never entered his mind, but he knew Nico was right.

Percy nodded as the realization spread across his features.

"And, are you ready to tell the world you're... that you like men?" Nico asked, blushing furiously.

Percy held up a hand to Nico's lips before he could go on. When he saw the other demigod wasn't going to continue, Percy brushed his fingers from the full lips to cup his cheek.

"First, let me get something straight. I don't like _men,_ I like one man, and while I agree we should attempt to not exacerbate the situation with Annabeth, I am proud to be on your arm, or have you on mine," he added. "I don't care what people think because I know what I want," he said, brushing his fingertips lightly along the chiseled cheekbone.

Nico was at a loss for words, he never would have expected such an adamant response. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes as soft, pink lips met his own.

It was very brief, but it communicated all Percy had said and what he had been feeling. Joy rose within him once more, filling his empty stomach though it growled in response.

Percy merely chuckled and said, "Me too," looping his arm with Nico's once more as they exited the Hades cabin.

...

It was still earlier than most of the demigods' breakfast so the pair did not see anyone on their walk to breakfast. Percy's arm stayed casually linked with Nico's, his warmth spreading to the other's body and giving him a sense of peace and security he couldn't remember feeling before.

It seemed whenever the son of the sea god touched him, Nico was safe.

When they finally reached their destination, Percy removed his arm from Nico's, and Nico had to stop himself from sighing at the loss. When had he gone so soft?

They quickly gathered food onto their plates, saying nothing as they gave some to the gods.

They sat together, alone at a table as only a couple others were occupied by one or two other campers.

They were far enough from other campers that they had privacy, though not enough to indulge in some PDA. However, it was private enough for Percy to have a _little_ fun.

Staring at the food on his place, Nico's body emitting warmth on his left side, he used the hand not occupied by a fork, to casually reach below the table and place his hand on his own knee.

The motion appeared to go unnoticed by Nico who was too preoccupied picking at the pancakes that looked much too happy to him. He viciously stabbed into them, taking a hearty bite, and smirked maliciously to himself.

Percy rolled his eyes outwardly but smiled slightly with endearment for the sulky, dark boy who only smiled for him.

He continued eating his third piece of bacon yet, gnawing on a cheek to avoid grinning.

The hand on his knee crept closer to Nico where their legs brushed softly against one another. They were sitting closer than two normal friends probably would but neither could bring themselves to care.

Percy's pinky brushed against Nico's jeans and he smiled softly to himself as he continued with his plan.

The hand continued its journey until it was entirely on Nico's knee instead of his own. Nico smiled shyly, biting into more pancake to avoid showing it.

The hand stroked gently on Nico's leg, just below his lower thigh as it journeyed from there back to the knee again, continuing in succession.

Percy grinned once more, giving Nico's leg a reassuring squeeze before removing it to grab his glass of water.

Nico felt the loss of warmth immediately, silently praying that he would replace the hand but Percy had both occupied with cutting and shoveling food into his mouth.

"Bitch," Nico muttered quietly and Percy choked on the egg he was eating as he tried to cover up a laugh.

So the son of the sea god liked games.

Nico would play.

...

* * *

 **AN: Hey all, I know it's been a while. I have been having major writers block with all of my stories, I'm very sorry. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, be sure to drop a review. Ideas, questions, anything. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Breakfast of Champions**

Percy and Nico ate together nearly alone in the dining area for a while, losing track of the time flying by in the other's presence. It was incredible; Nico was fantastic company when he spoke to Percy, his witty retorts never ceasing to make him laugh.

Percy jabbed him playfully in the ribs at a particularly snide remark and Nico looked at him with false indignation.

He tried to shoot a glare but the son of the sea god had such an adorable smirk on his face, his eyebrows lifted playfully, and he looked so damn _kissable_ that Nico couldn't help but return the smile.

They were so occupied by each other's presence that they didn't notice the room slowly filling until Jason, Piper, and Hazel sat in the spaces across from them.

Frank sat on Percy's other side, the one not pressed to Nico's leg, trying to get as close to his heat as possible.

As they were joined by the others, the boys snapped out of their own world and Percy tried to scoot away from the son of Hades in an inconspicuous manner, though he failed miserably.

Frank eyed him with a funny look as Percy scooted closer to him on the seat. Percy gave an apologetic smile and turned back to his mostly finished plate of breakfast.

He glanced briefly at Nico out of the corner of his eye, trying to be subtle as he spooned another bit of egg into his mouth. The corners of Nico's mouth twitched as the brooding demigod found humor in Percy's discomfort.

Vaguely, Percy tried to draw his attention back to the conversation being had at the table, though he hadn't heard what was said for the first two minutes of it.

Percy was spared, luckily, as Leo dramatically dropped into the seat beside Piper, placing the back of his hand on his forehead as though he had just gone through some terrible ordeal.

He sighed loudly and when nobody asked why he was in such a state, and Percy relented first and decided to humor him. "What's wrong, Leo?"

Leo hesitated answering, giving another long, worn sigh as he viciously bit into a piece of burnt toast.

"The Aphrodite girls were out again," he finally said scornfully, rolling his eyes before shooting an accusatory glare at Piper as though it were her fault.

Percy gave him a look at clearly said _and?_ though Leo simply looked angrily at the toast which began to smoke in his hand, answering the question as to how it got burnt in the first place.

Percy looked back down at his own breakfast, debating whether or not to get more food, when a simple hand made the decision for him.

Percy looked down at his lap to make sure it was what, or rather _who,_ he thought it was. Nico's strong, pale hand was rubbing soothing circles on Percy's knee, sending heat through his body from the one small touch.

Percy glanced briefly to Nico, wondering what exactly he was thinking, but Nico was staring seemingly riveted to Leo's recount of how he had pulled an all-nighter fixing some machine and had left his cabin with his shirt on backwards and a part of his hair on fire.

Percy laughed, turning his attention once more to the humorous story, but the laughter was snuffed quickly as it suddenly became a choking cough as the hand slowly began to move up his leg.

Leo stopped the story and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Really Jackson, stealing the spotlight again?'

Percy pounded his chest and the hand on his leg was removed as Nico threw him a concerned look, but his airway was freed once more, and he grabbed the glass of water, taking a large swig from it to ease the coughing fit.

Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank all looked at Percy suddenly with a mix of fear and confusion, and Percy mirrored the bewilderment in their eyes.

He put the glass down slowly, now emptied thanks to Percy's large gulps, and the eyes followed the movement wordlessly, watching as the hand left the empty glass on the table and picked up his fork once more.

Finally, when Percy still couldn't figure out what they were all watching him for, he gave in and asked, "What?"

They all briefly looked at each other and their eyes flickered briefly to Nico, as though awaiting his reaction to something. Percy followed their gaze to Nico where a knowing smirk awaited him. Nico gestured to the table with his head as though waiting for the pieces to click in Percy's brain, while everyone else at the table was simply amazed that Nico di Angelo had smiled.

Percy eyed the empty glass next to his hand before he noticed another cup, one still filled with water, that was closer to his own dish. Like one of Leo's machines, the gears in Percy's head turned and realization dawned on him as to what his friends were so awed by. He had drunk from Nico's glass.

He looked to Nico, worried irrationally that this would mean his friends knew of their secret relationship, but Nico was still just _smirking_ at the entire situation, as though at that moment, he had not a care in the world.

Though the action wasn't anything insane to Percy, the two had exchanged full blown saliva after all, but straight guys didn't share drinks like that. Especially not without asking. And especially when said drink was Nico di Angelo's.

"Oh, uh, sorry Nico," he stammered out, still concerned about his friends' reactions. He looked to Nico, pleading with his eyes to somehow fix what Percy had caused.

But Nico just looked at Percy, the corners of his mouth still upturned in that adorable _smirk_ that Percy wanted to kiss off of the insufferable boy.

Something about his gaze must have humored Nico even more because the smirk steadily grew until it was the most beautiful grin Percy had ever seen and all he could do was sit and stare at the breathtaking sight before him.

His heart fluttered in his chest, his lungs seeming empty of air, for who needed air when he had Nico? The grin grew further, and soon a soft laugh was coming from the normally brooding demigod and Percy stared with a mixture of awe and something more as he wished more than anything to imprint this moment, this memory, into his mind so that it burned there forever, and that all he had was Nico, Nico, _Nico._

The other demigods watching the interaction were as dumbfounded as Percy seemed to be, though they didn't know that Percy had seen Nico di Angelo laugh before. Astonishment and wonder covered their features as they all stared silently, stunned by the unheard of occurrence.

Jason was the first to break the still silence filled only with Nico's quiet yet heartfelt laughter. He had watched Nico's features change as the darkness that constantly seemed to loom over him disappeared and he became carefree, enjoying the gift that was life.

Jason, delighted to see the troubled boy finally letting himself go, couldn't help but join in and laugh with him, his chest heaving as he took great delight in such a seemingly small thing.

The others looked at them curiously, nervously, before joining in themselves, unable to resist anymore. Percy grinned, watching so many of the people he cared about getting along, and as the laughter died out, Percy couldn't resist entwining his fingers with Nico's, squeezing his hand softly.

Nico's laughter finally came to an end, and as it did, he gave a small, secret smile at Percy that the son of the sea god knew was only for him.

...

* * *

 **AN: I know this is like the shortest chapter ever, I'm sorry, but I had this idea and it was a good stopping place I guess. Hope to update soon, thanks so much for reading.**

 **HeartLove, thanks so much for always reviewing, and for the ideas. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for your constant encouragement.**

 **And thanks to all of you who reviewed and will review, it really makes the writing process easier, especially since I have so many stories I'm working on now and I have to prioritize which I want to work on. Thanks again.**

 **-Hope**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I realized I haven't thanked sirius1696 for reviewing this story so many times, it always puts a smile on my face to see that you are still enjoying it. Thanks for all the encouragement. Your review yesterday, well, yesterday for me, encouraged me to write another chapter.**

 **Hope you all like this addition.**

 **Also, I was not expecting to when I began writing this chapter, but ADULT CONTENT AHEAD, read at your own discretion.**

 **-Hope**

* * *

Nico felt like he could walk on air. He couldn't remember feeling more at peace, more content with his life. Percy's hand was held softly in his own, the son of Poseidon's thumb softly tracing the tendons and fibers on the back of his hand.

As the laughter at the table died down once more, the attention turned back to Leo as he continued with his traumatic encounter.

Nico had received strange looks from nearly everyone except Percy and his sister when he had started laughing, but he was used to the looks by now. There was a time when he hated the stares he had gotten his entire life.

First it had been the looks that found humor in the nerdy kid that loved Mythomagic. Then it was the pitying glances that saw him as a poor orphan that had lost his sister and that ended as soon as he caught them staring. Finally, it was the looks of fear Nico couldn't shake simply for being the son of Hades, no matter how nice he was to everyone he met.

When Bianca died, he vowed not to receive those gazes, the glances that saw him as a poor child, or those with fear, for no one could see past Nico's history to see him for who he truly was. He would choose how the world looked at him, embracing the character that was the troubled son of Hades that kept to himself.

Until Percy, that is. Percy had always looked at Nico for who he truly was; Nico wasn't the nerdy kid, Nico wasn't the poor kid without a family, and he wasn't an untouchable son of Death himself. With Percy, Nico could be just Nico.

And he loved that about him.

He still hadn't said a word since Percy's friends and his sister had joined them, but for the first time, Nico felt like a true part of the group, not some bystander that watched the interactions of all these people.

Perhaps it was the hand in his, anchoring him, bringing him in and under Percy's spell. Whatever it was, Nico couldn't get enough of it.

He smiled slightly, the others still oblivious as they listened to Jason talking about training, as Nico thought about the son of Poseidon's lips on his cup, and before he could talk himself out of it, he reached over and grabbed Percy's own cup, drinking greedily from it, and Percy turned to him, happiness and mischief glinting in the green of his eyes.

The corners of Jason's lips twitched as he watched this; he knew, after all, about Nico's long time crush, and was glad to see the two finally getting along. How little he knew.

The son of Zeus looked down at his watch and stood, saying, "We better get to training, Perce." While Percy trained the demigods in combat using swords, Jason, Annabeth, and occasionally Piper trained demigods for the use of other weapons, such as the lethal dagger of Annabeth's.

Percy nodded, squeezing Nico's hand one more time before releasing it and standing.

Nico held on for another moment, however, still out of sight beneath the table, and Percy threw him a questioning look as Jason began to walk towards the door.

The group paid no mind to the pair as they began their own conversation. Nico stood as well, finally relinquishing his hold on Percy's hand. "I, uh, could use some practice." He looked up into the sparkling green eyes with a mixture of hope and sudden trepidation.

To his relief, he was met with a bright grin that took the air out of his lungs and Nico melted, wishing they were alone more than he ever had before.

...

"That the best you got?" Nico asked as he easily dodged a missed jab at his side. Percy was sweating, the scent musky and distracting, but Nico still held his own.

The son of Hades had long since abandoned his shirt, and it thrilled him to see the power he had over Percy as he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from Nico's chiseled body, though he knew the attraction was not just skin deep.

Percy laughed breathlessly, the sound music to Nico's ears, before he taunted, "I haven't even started," and with the last word he lunged swiftly, narrowly missing Nico's side as the move was blocked by the Nico's own blade.

Nico fought an impossible smile, but was swiftly distracted as another move nearly sliced his arm. _Concentrate di Angelo._

Nico stepped forward, leading with his blade, agile as a panther, and both swords caught with a mighty crash, an explosion of sound that caused the fighting all around them to stop and see what had happened.

Nico was unfazed, however, and continued on his assault of Percy, jabbing high and low until something wild and _hungry_ grew in Percy's eyes and Riptide fell to the floor next to him.

Nice held his blade, its point pressing against Percy's chest just over the wildly beating heart. Fear glimmered in the green depths of Percy's eyes and something more, something that spoke of lust and longing.

Nico stepped forward, his point pressing harder into Percy's bare chest, and to accommodate, the son of the sea took a step back, falling to the floor hard on his back in the process.

Nico grinned maliciously, the battle was his, and he stared victoriously into the wanting eyes of Percy Jackson.

The other campers watched silently, some of them almost worried the son of Poseidon was truly injured by the standoffish son of Hades.

Percy panted, looking up into the dark, hard depths, and with a move as fast as lightening, he swept his legs out, catching Nico's and the son of death fell hard to the floor, his blade knocked aside as Percy rolled quickly, picking up Riptide and pressing the blade to Nico's throat before he could truly assess all that had occurred.

Nico looked up at the stronger demigod, his eyes wide and thrilled as pure electricity pulsed through his veins, breathing heavily as though he could not get enough of the scent that was Percy.

The two stayed frozen for what seemed like hours, but after a few seconds, one of the campers, a son of Hermes, began to clap. Others quickly joined in, and Percy smiled, reaching out a hand to help Nico up.

"You need to stay focused," he said teasingly as their hands locked, and Nico yanked hard so that Percy fell on top of him, his hips straddling the demigod under him.

"You're a bit distracting," Nico murmured huskily, quietly enough so that only Percy heard him, his head less than a foot away from his own.

The other campers had long since ceased their clapping, and many had returned to their own practice while others paused to retrieve some water.

Percy grinned widely at the compliment, glad to hear that he had as much of an effect on Nico as the other did on himself.

"I know," he replied jokingly, laughing briefly but the noise was cut off suddenly by a sudden intake of air as Nico pushed up with his hips suggestively, a smile forming at the noise Percy made. "Get off me."

Percy sighed and stood once more, this time letting Nico stand on his own though he did throw him a mock glare.

"Alright guys, terrific work today, if you could put the weapons back in the bins, that would be great, thanks."

The young demigods shook hands with their partners, returning the equipment to the appropriate places, and Percy and Nico stood silently, side by side, waiting until the training room cleared.

As soon as the last camper left, the door just closing behind her, Nico lunged at Percy, tackling him to the ground so that this time, he was the one on top, his legs on either side of Percy's hips.

He ground against the other, hardness growing in each of their pants, and Nico leaned down to kiss him roughly, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth in a battle for dominance.

He pulled away, muttering, "Stupid, distracting fucker," and again, he rolled his hips against Percy, eliciting a slow moan from the other's mouth. Nico quickly replaced his mouth on Percy's, swallowing the sexy groans and noises the son of Poseidon was making.

Percy couldn't even pay attention to his own actions, couldn't think about the fact that they were in a training room, one which any camper could enter at any moment. All he could think about was the hard length in Nico's pants pressing into his hip in a desperate search for friction, one that was mirrored by Percy's own movements.

Percy drew back, gasping slightly as the deep cold of shadow travel engulfed them both and he opened his eyes to the inside of Nico's cabin, still beneath the other demigod.

The son of Hades dropped the shirts he had grabbed from the training room floor before he had shadow traveled them, twisting his fingers into Percy's thick hair, tasting the ocean as his tongue stroked every inch of Percy's mouth.

Nico groaned once more, all of the blood rushing from his head to another part of his anatomy, and all he could focus on was the taste and smell of Percy, their sweat mixed as their bodies pressed together.

Their mouths separated once more as Nico began to journey down, placing searing kisses and licks on Percy's neck that made him long for _more_. Percy moaned as his hips jutted upward against Nico's when the son of Hades sucked at a particularly sensitive spot beneath his ear that he hadn't even known existed.

He felt the vibrations as Nico continued to make delicious noises against his neck and he knew that he would not be able to last much longer if this continued. It was all so fast, so sudden, and though at that moment he wanted nothing more than to rip Nico's clothes off and feel the taut body underneath, his hands instead pushed at Nico's chest until he separated from his neck, gulping greedily for large breaths of air.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

...

* * *

 **AN: Haha, a bit of an evil cliffhanger, I know. Don't hate me, I will try to update soon. Please review, and this is my first time writing lemoney stuff with two males so I'm sorry if it seemed a little odd or anything in any way. Comments, critiques, anything else, would be super helpful. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So sorry this took thirty years to get out, I finally finished.**

* * *

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Nico asked, concern and hurt in his eyes as he pulled away. He quickly removed himself from Percy's lap on the floor, taking a seat on the bed a few feet away. His mouth was still open, greedily breathing deeply. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, voice breaking at the end as his despair broke through.

Percy's lips were red and well-kissed, and they still tingled from having Nico's mouth on them. He wanted it back again.

He too was panting from the heated activity, and he slowly sat up, pleading with the dark eyes to understand. He knew that because he had pulled away so abruptly, Nico would see it as a rejection of himself, and Percy knew he needed to correct that.

He stood slowly, taking a seat on the bed next to Nico which surprised the demigod as he still was unsure of what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry, Nico...I just need to take this slow. I haven't felt this way...about anyone, I need time to process. I don't want you to think this is some sort of one time deal."

The son of Hades looked deep into the sea green eyes, trying to see how much of his words were true or if he had somehow changed his mind and feelings for Nico.

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...pressure you..." Percy scooted closer on the mattress, eliminating more of the gap between them.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he began, tenderly reaching a hand up and stroking his fingers across Nico's cheek. Nico leaned into the motion, though his eyes still held the doubt of himself and the other's feelings.

Nico looked down at his feet, his hands wringing in his lap as he tried to process all that Percy was saying and what he felt in response. He had waited a long time for the other, never truly believing anything would come of his feelings, and while he would wait as long as was needed, he worried there was more to what Percy was saying, and that perhaps it was an expression of Percy's doubt of his own feelings. Perhaps Nico wasn't desirable after all.

Percy reached out and grasped one of Nico's hands in his lap, squeezing it gently in the hopes of reassuring the other demigod.

"Nico, please tell me you don't think this is because I don't like you or something crazy like that," the son of Poseidon said, worriedly searching Nico's face for the answer.

When Nico still didn't respond, he felt the need to press the issue further.

"Nico," he said, moving even closer so that their legs brushed against one another. "I've never felt like this in my entire life. Not with Annabeth, not with anyone else. You are so beautiful and strong and intelligent..." with these words he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Nico's, encompassing the son of Hades with the scent of the ocean. "And witty and funny... especially now that you're talking to me."

Nico chuckled at this, the soothing words and calming smell eased Nico's conscience, and he allowed himself to lean into another kiss, keeping his hands in his lap though still holding one of Percy's.

When they broke apart, Nico pressed that hand to his chest, over his pounding heart. He wanted Percy to know, to _feel_ , what he did to him.

Nico leaned in once more, removing his hands from Percy's but the hand stayed placed over his heart as the son of Death encompassed him in his strong arms.

...

That night at dinner, Nico actually spoke to the rest of the group. It was only a comment, a sarcastic one at that, but in Percy's eyes, it was still progress.

It had occurred when Leo was lamenting how a water nymph had slapped him when he had leaned too close to her, though he claimed to have been several feet away.

"Better get used to it, Valdez," Nico had muttered, earning a chuckle from Percy and a surprised laugh from Jason. Embarrassed that the comment had been heard, Nico's pale complexion had flushed a rosy pink, a lovely color on him if you asked Percy.

Percy had reached over and squeezed Nico's hand softly, earning another burst of color across Nico's cheeks.

At this, Piper had glanced over at the boys, curiosity and bewilderment in her eyes as she studied the pair. Knowledge appeared to dawn across her face, and she gave Percy a look that said 'What are you thinking,' before looking away and avoiding eye contact with them both for the rest of the evening.

Annabeth ate with them night, and Percy was certain she had told her close friend what had happened between them, but Percy knew that the daughter of Aphrodite probably knew more than she was letting on. And Percy worried about who she would tell.

...

 _Percy was running._

 _His breath came out in misty puffs as he ran through the cold evening air as though his life depended on it, even though nothing appeared to be chasing him. Even though his mind knew not why he ran, his body seemed to have a mind of its own, carrying him farther, faster, than he ever had before._

 _Sweat rolled down his forehead, dripping into his eyes and soaking the thick hair that hung in front of his face._

 _'Gods please,' he said silently, still unsure what he was praying for, only aware that he had to keep running, had to keep moving._

 _Percy rounded a sharp corner, narrowly missing a large branch of an oak tree, when he skidded to a stop in his tracks as he stood at the edge of an enormous pit._

 _As soon as he set eyes on it, Percy felt as though his soul was being dragged from his body, pulled deep into the depths of Tartarus. He had known that place, that hell that killed all joy within it, even though it wasn't in the same location as before._

 _He tried to take a step back, but his feet were frozen, unmoving where he stood, and his heart lurched when he heard a familiar desperate cry._

 _"Nico!" he shouted, lunging to the edge of the deep cavern where Nico clung to the cliff, his hands slipping and his face covered in dirt.  
_

 _"Percy," he whispered even though Percy wanted to scream, to yell until he had no voice, because he had to save this boy._

 _The voice was so quiet, so tired, as though it had accepted what was to come and was far too weary of the world to fight it._

 _Percy fell to his knees, reaching his arm to wear Nico hung. "Grab my hand!" he shouted once more, inching closer to the son of Hades but he felt as though he were moving through syrup._

 _Nico let go with one arm, grasping desperately for the strong hand above him, but as their fingers reached less than an inch away, Nico's hold on the cliff slipped and he fell backwards into the cold depths, his eyes closing as he made no more sound._

 _"No!" Percy yelled, and without another thought, he leapt into Tartarus after him._

...

Percy sat up in bed, the sheets damp with sweat as they pooled at his waist, naked from there up. His hair clung to his forehead with the sheen left over from the dream, and he breathed deeply, still trying to convince himself that it wasn't real, just a twisted memory resurfacing.

He threw the covers off of himself, the room far too hot to stay any longer. Percy felt as though the walls were closing in, crushing him, suffocating him. He needed air. He needed Nico.

But it was past one in the morning and he would not wake the other demigod up for a nightmare.

Too hot to wear a shirt, and figuring he would go for a swim anyway, Percy left the Poseidon cabin in nothing but his shorts.

He looked up at the sky, the bright moon bleaching everything of color. He walked to the calm, gray ocean, not bothering to remove his clothing, as his feet hit the wet sand.

Percy let the water lap at his toes, the coolness spreading through his overly warm body, removing what was left of the nightmare from it.

Spreading his arms and allowing the ocean breeze to tousle his hair and fill his thoughts, Percy looked far up into the sky, numerous constellations able to be seen with an infinite amount of stars.

Deciding to journey farther along the beach, Percy walked along the wet sand so that the waves would just kiss his ankles as they swept up, seeming to heal his mind as he went.

His thoughts drifted as he gazed at the black waters lit by the soft moonlight, and he didn't realize he was not alone on the beach until it was too late.

He stumbled over a dark haired demigod, clad in all black clothing, staring up at him with amusement in his eyes as Percy tumbled hard to the ground next to him.

"Careful there, Jackson. Might want to watch where you put your feet," murmured Nico as he continued to stare into the sea green eyes turned gray by the moonlight. He gave a crooked grin, and that was the end for Percy.

While he had worked to remove his dream from his mind, seeing Nico had brought it all back; the fear, the anguish...

The smile, the beautiful, lovely smile that took his breath away, had broken his resolve and he lunged at the seated demigod so that Nico fell on his back, and Percy placed his lips harshly, desperately, to Nico's, swallowing the gasp of surprise that Nico gave.

Percy showed his desperation and his loss in the kiss, trying to convey every emotion and all of the pain with the simple pressure of his lips on Nico's.

Nico groaned as strong, calloused hands tangled in his hair and pulled roughly, but the sound quickly turned into a moan, and Percy used the opening to enter his tongue into Nico's mouth, needing to feel and taste every part of him.

Percy sighed softly with arousal as sharp teeth gently bit his lower lip and Nico flipped them suddenly, so that Percy now laid on the cool sand as Nico looked down upon him, kissing him firmly once more. He finally pulled back, needing to see once more the beauty that was Nico's angelic face.

He stared deep into the soul hidden within the black pits, searching them for all of the emotion and wonder they held. Needing to break the silence, Percy said the first thing that popped into his head, and without thinking, he blurted, "What are you doing here?"

Nico laughed softly, Percy reveling in the sound, and replied, "Couldn't sleep." His pants slowed as his breathing calmed, still winded by their passionate action.

Percy sat up slightly but said nothing as Nico reached down and brushed his fingers along the fringe of hair that kissed Percy's forehead, slowly tracing them along the side of his face and down until they stroked his jaw.

"I like to come here," Nico continued, staring into the depths of Percy's eyes, whose color was bleached like the ocean though still held the familiar twinkle in them. "I like to come here...to think. It reminds me of someone I know," he said, his dark eyes shining with humor as he leaned in to nuzzle Percy's exposed neck, the son of Poseidon's head tilting to give him better access as he sighed contentedly.

Percy laid back softly on the sand, pulling Nico with him into an embrace as the other continued to run his nose from Percy's jaw to his collar bone, sometimes placing soft kisses and licks along the path.

"What about you," Nico mumbled against the neck.

Percy sighed once more, his eyes hazily flickering open to gaze at the night sky, twinkling with the soft glow of stars and the full moon.

"What?" he asked, trying to remember what Nico had asked despite the distracting suckling of his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bad dream," Percy murmured, craning his neck to look down at Nico when he stopped the caresses of his neck.

Nico propped himself onto his hands, reaching up to softly stroke his thick hair once more, trying to convey all of his warmth and affection with the small touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the son of Hades asked hesitantly, still gazing with concern in his eyes.

Instead of answering, Percy reached up and pulled Nico to him, so that his upper body was on Percy's chest, the son of the sea god's nose enjoying the scent that was distinctly Nico in his hair as he ran a hand up and down his spine.

They laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying the silence broken by the steady noise of the waves and the breeze tousling the leaves on the trees.

Finally, as Nico was just beginning to close his eyes in utter comfort, Percy tightened his hold, almost possessively, as though a fear he couldn't shake was urging him to do so.

"I couldn't save you," Percy suddenly said, Nico's eyes flashing open by the sudden break in their comfortable silence.

Nico did not reply, too startled by the words. Nico gripped tighter to Percy's chest, trying to reassure him that he was safe, so long as they were together, and Nico wasn't going anywhere.

"You were going to fall into...into Tartarus and I-I couldn't save you," he whispered, ashamed of his own failure, despite it having only been a dream.

Tears welled in Percy's eyes, and though Nico did not look up at his face, he could sense that they were there by the quivering of his voice and the shakiness of his breaths.

"It's okay," Nico whispered, softly stroking Percy along his arm and chest, tightening their embrace to convey what he couldn't put into words. "It wasn't real."

Percy swallowed thickly, sitting up slightly. "No it's not," Percy said, gazing down at the demigod curled into his side. "Nico, it wasn't just a dream. You went to Tartarus to help me, to help us and where was I then? You saw yourself as worthless and undeserving of friendship for so long and I didn't help you. I couldn't save you," he repeated.

Nico shook his head, unsure of how to convince this person, his lover, that there was nothing he should have done. Nico had been the one to push him away time after time for his own selfish reasons, not the other way around.

"Percy," he began, still resting his head on Percy's chest, tracing his fingertips along the muscles bare to him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I kept pushing _you_ away, and everybody else, and you were the only one to never give up on me. You never stopped being my friend even though I gave you plenty of reason to."

Percy shook his head, and Nico could feel the movement down in the chest he rested on. "It wasn't enough. I didn't do enough."

At this Nico sat up, swinging a leg over Percy's waist and holding his shoulders down, needing to look into the troubled eyes to know that he believed what he said.

"Listen to me," he said, Percy staring intently at him as Nico reached a hand to clasp Percy's. "You never gave up. You have done so much for me, far more than I deserve, Gods, _being_ with you is more than I deserve. I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Percy, and I won't ever regret the past if it brought me to you. I hope you don't either."

Percy squeezed his hand lightly, his eyes still looking distraught though he said nothing.

Eventually, he murmured, "I don't regret what we have now."

Nico shook his head, giving a sad smile as his eyes twinkled as they bore into Percy's. "I spent too much of my life regretting the past, regretting what I didn't have. You taught me to live in the moment. It's time you learned yourself."

* * *

 **AN: Wow, this was one heck of a chapter. I think it was longer than any I have written in the past, so I apologize for the long wait, I have work all day and am usually exhausted when I get home so this took FOREVER. But it's done. Finally. Hope that clears things up with the guest who said I'm not continuing, lol, I've been working on it and I updated like last week.**

 **But anyway**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, please please please review, it encourages me to write fast. Thanks sirius1696 for reviewing as always, really brightened my day.**

 **Thanks everyone who read this, until next time.**

 **-Hope**


End file.
